routesfandomcom-20200214-history
WikiSara:Forum
Laissez vos messages dans cette page, en précisant l'auteur, la date et l'heure. Merci ! De plus, merci d'isoler chaque nouveau sujet en mettant le titre entre " ''titre'' ". Faites également une distinction entre annonce et discussion : pour une annonce, servant à informer la communauté WikiSara d'un évènement ou autre, une réponse n'est pas forcément attendue alors qu'une discussion sert à débattre sur un thème précis, comme dans un véritable forum. Dans les discussions, merci de séparer chaque message en plaçant des "*" au début du votre (placer une étoile de plus que le nombre d'étoiles introduisant le précédent message d'une discussion). Insultes * Voilà déjà à plusieurs reprises que nous nous sommes faits insulter (aujourd'hui directement) par un même utilisateur (probablement), usurpant l'identité d'ODLG. Ce comportement est totalement inadmissible. Nous le répétons, nous essayons d'être juste avec tout le monde, et de respecter nos engagements d'administrateurs du mieux possible. Si certaines personnes ne sont pas d'accord avec nos choix, c'est un fait, on peut le concevoir, mais alors, le dire clairement. Nous ne réprimandons personne (ou alors on ne le souhaite pas), sauf bien sur cet utilisateur (bien evidemment, pas toi Max ^^)... Arnaud et Jérémie **Je lance immédiatement une procédure auprès de Wikia pour identifier ce personnage. Je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez de ses agressions. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai les moyens de savoir qui il est !--G.E. 4 novembre 2008 à 07:56 (UTC) Annonces Anniv' * Voilà, WS a 2 ans aujourd'hui ! Prenez la peine de lire le dossier que nous avons préparé à cette occasion (WikiSara:Anniversaire/2008) et surtout, laissez vos commentaires, ça nous fera grand plaisir et nous n'attendons que ça ! Merci ! Et encore bon anniversaire à WS ! Arnaud68 & Jérémie, le 10 novembre 2008 à 19h38 Jeu Jérem et Arnaud * Nous vous proposons un nouveau jeu, ne portant ni sur les routes, ni sur les trains cette fois. Merci de votre participation et bonne chance ! Arnaud & Jérémie, le 12 mai 2008 à 21h00 ** Si vous avez un peu de temps ce week-end, n'oubliez pas notre jeu-concours ! Merci de votre participation et amusez vous bien ! Arnaud & Jérémie, le 16 mai 2008 à 20h37 *** Comme nous avons posté dans une période particulièrement défavorable aux réponses (fin d'année scolaire etc...), nous prolongeons le jeu jusqu'au 1er juillet. Merci de votre participation !!! Arnaud & Jérémie, le 1er juin 2008 à 21h06 **** Bonjour à tous ! Nous vous rappelons l'existence de ce malheureux questionnaire qui attend désespérément des réponses... Nous le prolongeons une toute dernière fois jusqu'à ce que plus de personnes aient répondu. Merci de votre participation ! Arnaud & Jérémie, le 25 août 2008 à 19h54 * J'ai rouvert ce pauvre questionnaire ; il attend (et ses "propriétaires" aussi ^^) toujours vos réponses ! Merci de votre participation (et pas de triche ! ^^) ! Si vous répondrez, on sera plus motivés pour en donner un corrigé ! Arnaud 3 novembre 2008 à 10:13 (UTC) Jeu Jéjé Image de la semaine WikiSara recherche des photos * Bonjour à tous ! * Dans le cadre du projet WikiSara, nous sommes en train de créer de nombreuses fiches d'autoroutes, de routes nationales, de voies express, de rocades... * Pour compléter le texte des articles, nous recherchons plus particulièrement des photos de voies romaines, routes nationales (anciennes et passées), de voies express et de contournements d'agglomération. Nous acceptons même des photos de lignes à grande vitesse ! Vous souhaitez participer et nous aider ? Rien de plus simple. Nous acceptons tous types de clichés : Panneau routier ancien ou moderne, bornes, vues de la route, chantiers, etc. Ci-dessous, vous trouverez des liens qui vous permettront de cibler vos prises de vues. * La liste des lignes à grande vitesse se trouve ici : ** Infrastructure ferroviaire française * La liste des voies express se trouve ici : ** Liste des voies express françaises * La liste des Rocades se trouve ici : ** Liste des rocades françaises * La liste complète des Routes Nationales est accessible via ces pages : ** RN actuelles sur WikiSara ** RN avant 2006 ** RN avant 1973 ** RN sur Wikipédia * Les routes nationales sont un aspect très important de notre recherche. En 1973, le réseau était à son extension maximale et il y en avait presque 1000, antennes incluses. La réforme de 1973 a élagué le réseau et provoqué une vague de rénumérotations. Enfin, depuis 2006, il n'en reste plus grand chose. Nous sommes évidemment preneurs des panneaux avec leurs anciens et leurs nouveaux cartouches (tant qu'il est encore temps !). * Vous souhaitez plus de renseignements, comme connaître les anciennes RN à côté de chez vous ? N'hésitez pas à demander dans cette rubrique ! Pour déposer vos clichés (nous respecterons bien entendu vos droits d'auteur), vous avez le choix entre les publier sur WikiSara dans les articles appropriés, les poster sur le Forum Sara, ou les envoyer par mail à wikisara-at-free.fr * L'équipe de WikiSara reste à votre disposition et vous remercie pour votre soutien ! * Ecrit par G.E. 2 juin 2007 à 16:09 (CEST) ---- ---- ---- ---- =Discussions= Renommage des anciens nom des autoroutes... * Voilà je me disais qu'il serait bon d'uniformiser les pages des anciens noms des autoroutes. Car pour le moment, certaines sont nommées Autoroute française B1, et d'autres Autoroute française A1 (Ancien numéro). Dans le soucis de continuer dans la lancée "d'uniformisation" des autoroutes, je pensais renommer tous les anciens numéros de la sorte : Autoroute française A52 (Ancien numéro). Cela collerait avec les histos, sorties... (bon ça va être vite fait, vu qu'il n'y en a pas encore beaucoup de faites). Merci ! Jérémie 13 septembre 2008 à 17:26 (UTC) ** Cette idée revient en fait à insérer des parenthèses derrière toutes les autoroutes qui ne sont pas en service. Je ne pense pas que ce soit justifié pour les autoroutes Bxx, Cxx, etc. Il me semblait que, pour faire simple, on ne mettait ces parenthèses que lorsqu'il y avait homonymie... C'est en tout cas une question à trancher avant de faire des modifications très lourdes, d'autant qu'il reste encore des pages liées à modifier pour l'A1b (au passage, c'est l'A1 bis en fait...). ** Une question annexe est d'arriver à tout uniformiser alors que le logiciel du wiki fait la différence entre les majuscules et les minuscules. Par exemple "(Ancien projet)" ou "(ancien projet)" n'est pas pareil pour lui... Or, on rencontre les deux ! Ce problème là me semble plus urgent à traiter.--G.E. 13 septembre 2008 à 19:44 (UTC) *** Oui quand il y avait homonymie, mais vu que maintenant, les pages des sorties histos..... se sont développées, je me suis dit qu'il serai bien d'uniformiser le tout, vu que c'est le bordel. Et pour plus de lisibilité pour un utilisateur de mettre (Ancien numéro) a chaque ancien numéro. Pour ce qui est des majuscules ou minuscules, il n'y a jamais eu de questions, c'est les majuscules vu que ce n'est que des majuscules avec les histos, sorties, aires, anciennes autoroutes...... Il n'y a que les projets (et certains anciens numéros), créés il y a fort longtemps pas Vandread qui sont en minuscules. Or aujourd'hui tout est en majuscules donc je pensais faire le basculement à l'occasion. Jérémie 13 septembre 2008 à 20:22 (UTC) ****Comme tu le dis, tout n'est pas en majuscule et surtout les projets. Il faudra faire en sorte de supprimer les minuscules partout (fiches, modèles, listes), d'autant qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup. Pareil si tu souhaites mettre (Ancien numéro) sur les fiches concernées. Il y en a pour une bonne heure de travail mais si tu le commences, il faut aller au bout et marquer l'information quelque part (dans l'aide, peut-être ?). Il faudra alors faire pareil pour les anciens projets, les anciens tronçons, les pages d'homonymie, etc.--G.E. 14 septembre 2008 à 06:57 (UTC) ***** Bon bah on va s'y mettre (moi et Arnaud), pour mettre tout ça clean. Sinon je me posais (encore !) une autre question : on a prévu avec Arnaud de rajouter dans le modèle des autoroutes, justement les pages des projets, anciens numéros... Bien sûr il faut encore rajouter des pages d'homonymie ce que l'on fera ultérieurement avec Arnaud, ce n'est pas très pressant... Non ? Jérémie 14 septembre 2008 à 07:52 (UTC) ****** Bien sûr, le modèle des autoroutes a été conçu pour que l'on rende accessible tous les articles annexes. Les pages d'homonymies doivent servir à récapituler à la fois pour chaque autoroute les fiches annexes (souvent le parcours, l'historique et les aires) grâce au modèle des autoroutes ET les autoroutes qui ont ou ont eu le même numéro (projets, anciens projets, lettres C, F, G, H, comme l'a fait Yougo). Il faut donc le prévoir quelque part... Un exemple : dans le modèle de l'autoroute A7, il manque un lien vers Autoroute française A7 (Homonymie) (il faudra mettre homonymie en majuscule) et Autoroute française A7 (Ancien tronçon).--G.E. 14 septembre 2008 à 08:25 (UTC) * Oui voilà ! Bon pour ça, Arnaud s'en occupera de remettre les modèles ok, quand je ne serai pas là (eh oui changement de fournisseur d'accès, donc pas internet pendant une a deux semaines normalement...) Jérémie 14 septembre 2008 à 08:35 (UTC) ** OK, je vois. En tout cas, bravo les amis de vous lancer dans ce chantier ! On l'avait décidé lors de l'installation des modèles mais personne n'avait eu le courage ou le temps de s'y plonger. Après ça, la mise aux normes du portail de l'autoroute sera presque achevée... ;-) En bonus, je viens de trouver la date de déclassement de l'A811 à Nantes !--G.E. 14 septembre 2008 à 09:37 (UTC) *** En tout cas c'est un sacré bazar cette mise aux normes (il faut donc changer tous les liens et la page spéciale "pages liées" indique souvent des liens inexistants...) mais le résultat sera bien mieux que le bordel que l'on avait jusque là. D'ailleurs en parlant des projets, je pense qu'il faudra faire un petit ménage dans la liste quand j'aurai terminé, suite au Grenelle de l'environnement...... *** Récapitulatif de toute la discussion ci-dessus : *** Projets : Autoroute française Axx (Projet) *** Anciens numéros : Autoroute française Axx (Ancien numéro) *** Anciens projets : Autoroute française Axx (Ancien projet) *** Homonymie : Autoroute française Axx (Homonymie) *** Voilà ! Arnaud 14 septembre 2008 à 10:59 (UTC) * Me revoilà pour une nouvelle question qui me turlupine (et qui me gêne) : certains anciens numéros sont aussi d'anciens projets d'autoroutes (ex A73), certains numéros non, et certains anciens projets sont aujourd'hui de vrais numéros (exemple A87). Que faire ? Pour les modèles, j'ai deux solutions que je mettrai en place après vos avis : soit supprimer un des deux modèles et en faire un unique Anciens numéros et anciens projets autoroutiers français, ou bien, faire comme maintenant deux modèles, en sachant le bazar que ça fait (certains sont dans l'un pas l'autre, des oublis ...). Qu'en pensez-vous ? A vous de trancher ! (ah oui par logique, tous les anciens projets sont d'anciens numéros, si on veut garder les deux modèles, il faudrait faire distinction sinon entre numéros ayant vus le jour ou non ... ? Bref un bazar supplémentaire). Jérémie 27 septembre 2008 à 16:09 (UTC) ** C'est vrai que c'est complexe car des anciens projets ont été plusieurs fois renommés... Pour autant, peut-on fusionner sans risque les 2 catégories ? Peux-tu donner plus d'explications sur ta proposition ?--G.E. 28 septembre 2008 à 18:24 (UTC) *** Voilà, une idée vient de me tilter dans la tête en regardant la page de l'Autoroute C6, en fait eu lieu de regrouper, mon idée est d'encore plus diviser sur les autoroutes a problème, comme l'autoroute C6. En fait créer une page ancien numéro, et une page ancien projet. Le doublement des pages, serai plus pour l'A73 par exemple, l'idée étant de créer une page pour cet ancien numéro, pour montrer clairement qu'il a existé, et une autre page pour parler du projet proprement dit, ça fera peut-être un peu doublon, mais bon, vaut mieux deux fois claires, qu'une fois brouillon... Sinon, ben on en fait qu'une, en laissant juste la page pour le projet, mais on verrait pas de trace d'un ancien numéro... *** Ah oui aussi, on avait un peu parlé avec Arnaud sinon, on ne met dans les anciens numéros, que les numéros déja utilisés sur le terrain, mais cela posera des problèmes (A53 avec A8...), pour moi cette idée est a oublier. *** J'espère avoir été plus clair ^^, vous en pensez quoi ? Jérémie 3 octobre 2008 à 20:06 (UTC) **** Oui, c'est plus clair car tu vas au bout de ta logique. Si je te suis bien, la page actuelle de la C6 doit devenir une page associée à un "ancien numéro" tandis qu'on en créerait une sur l'"ancien projet". Naturellement, une page d'homonymie va s'imposer pour réguler toutes ces différentes entrées. Avec toute la doc que j'accumule en ce moment, il vaut mieux préparer des règles afin d'être au point lorsque toutes ces fiches seront massivement créées.--G.E. 3 octobre 2008 à 20:19 (UTC) ***** Voilà pour la C6, c'est exactement ça ! Après se pose le problème de l'A73 par exemple... Jérémie 3 octobre 2008 à 20:59 (UTC) ****** Oui, tu as été clair Jérémie. Je trouve que çà se recoupe assez avec ta 2ème solution du 27 septembre. Par contre, je n'adhère pas vraiment à "par logique, tous les anciens projets sont d'anciens numéros". Je préfère l'idée que tu voulais oublier : "on ne met dans les anciens numéros, que les numéros déja utilisés sur le terrain". A73 n'aurait ainsi que la page "ancien projet" (enfin si j'en crois la page actuelle qui laisse entendre que ce numéro n'a jamais vu le jour sur le terrain). A53 : page "ancien projet" pour la section Nice-Italie et page "ancien numéro" pour l'antenne d'Auriol. Pour les autoroutes ayant eu un numéro sur le terrain autre que commençant par un A (C6, B52, etc...) choisirait-on un modèle Autoroute française Bxx (Ancien numéro) (histoire d'avoir le suffixe "Ancien numéro") ou bien l'actuel Autoroute française Bxx ? Padawan53 4 octobre 2008 à 12:05 (UTC) ... (suite) * Bon on suspend la discussion quelques jours ! ^^ Jérem a eu une coupure inopinée d'Internet hier matin net souhaite qu'on ne prenne pas de décisions tant qu'il n'est pas là. Si vous avez malgré tout des questions à propos de ces renommages, j'y répondrai moi-même si possible vu qu'on en avait discuté ensemble il y a quelques temps, ou bien lui transmettrai si je ne pourrai pas vous aider. ^^ Voilà, merci ! Arnaud 5 octobre 2008 à 13:10 (UTC) ** En attendant le retour de Jérémie, j'ai réglé la question des RN et des autoroutes homonymes en mettant des majuscules aux fiches en question. Je vais sans doute faire une modification au modèle afin de pouvoir intégrer des liens directs vers les fiches annexes des projets et autres sur les cartouches cliquables.--G.E. 18 octobre 2008 à 12:57 (UTC) *** C'est fait ! Désormais, il est possible de faire des renvois très ciblés à l'aide des cartouches. Pour le mode d'emploi, il suffit d'aller sur la page du modèle. Je laisse nos amis Arnaud et Jérémie terminer la transformation des majuscules et des parenthèses quand ils auront le temps. L'idée de départ de Jérémie a vraiment du bon car elle permet de mettre de l'ordre dans tous ces numéros.--G.E. 19 octobre 2008 à 10:04 (UTC) **** Oui, on verra ça pendant les vacances pour la fin de la transformation des majuscules, c'est à dire bientôt (si vous saviez tous les projets qu'on a pour ces vacs pour le wiki ^^ comme d'hab, on n'arrivera pas à faire le quart mais je pense que les majuscules avanceront bien quand même ^^) Arnaud 19 octobre 2008 à 19:31 (UTC) ***** Bon ben me revoilà après 3 semaines de coupure, ça fait du bien de retrouver internet ! Pour ce qui est des renommages, on va voir ça tout ça ce soir avec Arnaud, pour reprendre réellement demain !!! Voilà ! Jérémie 27 octobre 2008 à 14:34 (UTC) * Euh nouvelle question : pour l'A1 Bis (ou A1b) (voir ici), (déja quel est le vrai numéro ?), comment fait-on ? Car ce numéro, est un ancien numéro du projet d'A24 ! Donc est-ce réellement un ancien projet ? Je ne le pense pas vu que c'est un projet actuel, donc c'est bien un ancien numéro ? Mais en même temps ce n'est plus vraiment le même projet depuis ? Quel est votre avis ? Jérémie 28 octobre 2008 à 15:30 (UTC) * Pas d'avis ? Jérémie 29 octobre 2008 à 15:52 (UTC) ** Alors ? Help me !! Jérémie 30 octobre 2008 à 20:24 (UTC) *** Excuse-moi, je n'avais pas vu ce message. Il y a eu tellement de modifications ces derniers temps sur le wiki... L'A1 bis (et non pas A1b) est bien un ancien projet qui reliait Paris à Lille via Amiens. Comme souvent, c'est un ancien numéro et un ancien projet : ancien numéro car l'A16 a vu le jour et l'A24 pourrait également exister un jour ; ancien projet car au moment où le Grenelle a stoppé le projet d'A24, cette dernière devait se connecter sur la RN58a belge alors que l'A1 bis devait à l'origine se connecter à l'A14 belge... Insupportable, non ?--G.E. 30 octobre 2008 à 20:58 (UTC) **** Ok c'est pas grave !! Donc en fait, il faut bien faire une page pour l'ancien numéro, et une page pour l'ancien projet ? Effectivement, y a de quoi s'arracher les cheveux de temps en temps :) Jérémie 30 octobre 2008 à 21:12 (UTC) ***** OK pour la distinction. Pour chaque page, on ne mettra que les informations dont on dispose, en étant le plus précis possible. Le problème des autoroutes "bis" ne se résume pas à l'A1 : j'ai en tête l'A6 bis (A39), l'A7 bis (A79), l'A8 bis (A58), l'A9 bis (A700, puis A9a/b), l'A10 bis (A110), etc.--G.E. 30 octobre 2008 à 21:22 (UTC) ****** Bon je continuerai plus tard (cet aprem' peut-être, sinon lundi). Veuillez ne pas toucher, car je viens de trouver quelles horreurs qui n'étaient pas avant mon départ au début du mois (humm humm alex, pas de majuscule a "projet" :) ). Par contre vous pouvez dorénavent vous défoulez sur les pages de l'A1 bis, A7, 8, 9, et 10 bis (Anciens projets) !!! Jérémie 31 octobre 2008 à 10:38 (UTC) *''= G.E.ancien numéro car l'A16 a vu le jour et l'A24 pourrait également exister un jour/quote'' = Jérémieune page pour l'ancien numéro/quote Une page pour l'ancien numéro ? L'A16 s'est appelée A1 bis à son ouverture ?? donc il faut une page "ancien numéro" même si le numéro n'a jamais existé sur le terrain ??? Padawan53 1 novembre 2008 à 22:04 (UTC) ** Le terme A1 bis était un numéro de code pour un axe de doublement entre Paris et Lille. La partie de cet axe entre Paris et Amiens a été donnée à l'A16 mais, d'après la nomenclature de 1996, la section entre Amiens et la Belgique a bien porté le nom d'A1 bis. Ensuite, le projet s'est appelé A24. Le projet d'A1 bis était à cette époque très avancé puisque depuis 1971, il existe des emprises sur le PLU de Lille (j'ai un schéma où il est marqué A1 bis). Mais le temps a passé et le résultat de la concertation en 2004 a défini un tracé pour l'A24 divergeant de l'original dans l'agglo lilloise... Puis le Grenelle est passé et a tout supprimé... Alors, que faire en termes de fiches ?--G.E. 2 novembre 2008 à 08:33 (UTC) *** Je suis plutôt partisan du principe Fiche ancien numéro => on a roulé un jour sur cette autoroute avec ce numéro ! L'autoroute a porté un nom de code mais n'a jamais vu le jour sous ce numéro => fiche ancien projet, avec précision bien sûr repris par l'autoroute Axx. Donc je serais d'avis que A1 bis ET A24 ne sont que des anciens projets, et pas du tout des anciens numéros...Padawan53 2 novembre 2008 à 16:14 (UTC) ****Je comprends bien ton avis mais que faire alors des "anciens numéros des anciens projets" et des "anciens numéros des projets actuels" ? Ces 2 catégories nous embêtent depuis le début mais il faut en tenir compte. Beaucoup de personnes connaissent l'A1 Bis et elle a fait l'objet de plusieurs études sous ce nom. ****Il faut trouver une solution sinon on ne s'en sortira plus ;-) ****Si on veut aller au bout de notre logique, il faut créer 2 nouvelles catégories qui correspondraient à ces noms de code, en leur trouvant un nom explicite... Elles concerneraient l'A1 bis, l'A7 bis, l'A9 bis et l'A700 (les 2 correspondant à la future A9a), l'A8 bis, etc. On réserverait le qualificatif d'"ancien numéro" à des autoroutes ayant été construites avec ce numéro-là (en incluant les DUP car l'A54 entre Nîmes et Arles a été construite sous le numéro A55 et mise en service en tant qu'A54) et d'"ancien projet" à des autoroutes abandonnées avec le numéro en question : par exemple, l'A79 est un ancien projet et l'A7 bis est l'ancien numéro de cet ancien projet. ****Qu'en pensez-vous ?--G.E. 2 novembre 2008 à 17:11 (UTC) *****Comme tu le dis, il faut trouver une solution, sinon, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge ^^ ***** Je propose plutot que l'on réserve le qualificatif d'"ancien numéro" à des autoroutes ayant été construites ET MES avec ce numéro-là ; ***** Si numéro de DUP et numéro d'inauguration différente (exple : A54 entre Nîmes et Arles a été construite sous le numéro A55 et mise en service en tant qu'A54 ; Ce cas là se présente aussi pour l'autoroute Nice-Italie : DUP en A53 mais ouverte en A8 ) => "Ancien projet" *****Pour les A1 bis et A24, A7 bis, A9 bis et A700, je les mettrais toutes dans "Ancien projet" *****Il y aurait donc une maousse catégorie "Ancien projet" qui incluerait donc les "anciens numéros des anciens projets" (A1 bis par exple) et des "anciens numéros des projets actuels" (A9 bis par exple)) *****L'inconvénient d'une catégorie "Ancien projet" comme je la vois, c'est qu'elle ne fait pas la différence entre les projets réalisés un peu (A1 bis en tant que A16), entièrement (A55 entre Arles et Nîmes) ou pas du tout (A79)... Padawan53 2 novembre 2008 à 20:00 (UTC) ...(suite) 2 * Oui ce n'est pas l'idéal... Le mieux c'est de laisser dans ancien numéro je pense, ou alors, de faire deux page (une dans chaque), ou alors créer une catégorie supplémentaire comme l'a proposé G.E. (si j'ai bien suivi) ? Moi je suis d'accord pour les anciens numéros des projets (ou anciens projets), car ce ne sont pas réellement des anciens projets, vu qu'ils ont vu le jour , mais sous un nom différent, le projet peut-etre le meme (A53, ou A54 comme tu l'a remarque). Après comment l'intituler cette catégorie, c'est une autre paire de manches ... Jérémie 2 novembre 2008 à 20:48 (UTC) ** On peut essayer de faire simple et de garder la distinction actuelle entre ancien numéro, projet et ancien projet. Pour les projets, pas de problème mais il faudra faire le tri après le Grenelle. Pour les anciens projets, ce sont des itinéraires (avec peut-être des variantes de parcours) abandonnés à ce jour, avec (et c'est important) leur dernier numéro en vigueur. Pour les anciens numéros, on n'a qu'à regrouper tous les cas que l'on a cités en faisant la distinction entre les 3 scénarii (ancien numéro d'une infra abandonnée, existante ou en projet) dans les listes et les modèles de présentation. **Je garde à l'esprit qu'un ancien numéro, c'est l'appellation différente, et dépassée, d'un itinéraire autoroutier donné. Peu importe après tout que cet itinéraire ait vu, voit ou verra le jour. L'A1 Bis est ainsi l'ancien numéro des projets d'A16 et d'A24, même si cette dernière ne reprend pas au final le tracé initialement prévu pour l'A1 Bis à Lille. On précisera ces points dans les 3 fiches. Dans ce scénario, les fiches des A16 et des A24 précisent le parcours retenu pour ces 2 autoroutes et les choix retenus. La fiche de l'A1 Bis présente alors le concept de doublement à l'A1 et donne des indications sur l'évolution de ce projet et l'importance de la numérotation retenue, par exemple. **La nuit porte conseil mais cette solution me semble au final un bon compromis... ;-) **--G.E. 2 novembre 2008 à 21:44 (UTC) *** Si un ancien numéro, c'est l'appellation différente, et dépassée, d'un itinéraire autoroutier donné, alors dans ce cas, tous les anciens projets sont aussi des anciens numéros... C'est pour çà que je ne suis pas trop favorable à cette solution, j'ai un point de vue différent sur la définition "ancien numéro"... Si j'essaie de résumer les solutions possibles, nous avons le choix entre : *** une grosse catégorie "Ancien numéro" (défendu par GE), en faisant la distinction entre les 3 scénarii dans les listes : ancien numéro d'une infra abandonnée (A79), existante (A55 Arles-Nîmes) ou en projet (A700 devenue A9a) => doublons à prévoir puisque des anciens projets sont tous des anciens numéros... *** une grosse catégorie "Ancien projet" (que je suis le seul à défendre apparemment :'(), en faisant la distinction entre les projets réalisés un peu (A1 bis en tant que A16), entièrement (autrement dit qui ont été renommés en cours de route : A55 Arles-Nîmes en tant que A54 et A53 Nice-Italie en tant que A8), repris par un autre numéro (A700 repris par A9a, A1 bis repris par A24) ou abandonné (A79) => pas de doublon car un ancien projet ne sera pas un ancien numéro ! *** méga saucissonnage avec création de catégories : ancien numéro des anciens projets (A1 bis), ancien numéro des projets actuels (A700), ancien numéro des projets réalisés (A55) *** Padawan53 3 novembre 2008 à 07:34 (UTC) **** Personnellement celle de G.E. me convient le mieux, c'est celle qui parai être le plus clair, et le plus juste... Mais ce n'est pas la solution miracle... Jérémie 3 novembre 2008 à 08:06 (UTC) ***** Moi aussi je suis d'accord avec G.E. (dsl Alex ^^) -> on pourrait organiser un sondage si aucun compromis n'est trouvé ? Arnaud 3 novembre 2008 à 09:52 (UTC) ****** Je ne sais pas si on va aboutir à un compromis qui satisfera tout le monde... Continuons la réflexion car elle est enrichissante. ****** Il faut reconnaître que Padawan a raison quand il dit que les anciens projets sont aussi des anciens numéros. Il y a aussi la question des doublons (car nous ne sommes (logiquement) pas d'accord sur les définitions), d'où une idée qui me vient à l'esprit : fusionner les catégories des anciens projets et des anciens numéros, sous la bannière des anciens projets ! On ne garderait ainsi que 3 catégories : les autoroutes actuelles, en projet et ex-projet/numéro (présent, futur et passé). On regrouperait du coup les autoroutes numérotées Bxx, Cxx, etc. dans une même catégorie, au lieu de les éparpiller. Il ne faut pas oublier que notre travail a aussi pour but de rendre accessibles à tout le monde des informations actuellement disséminées. Autant être clair et synthétique après tout. ****** Je suggère également en parallèle de rétablir des pages de redirection : par exemple, il serait bien qu'il y ait un lien direct entre la fiche Autoroute française A56 et celle Autoroute française A56 (Projet). Idem pour les autres autoroutes : je pense à un visiteur extérieur qui tape A56, A45, etc. directement dans la barre d'adresse car il tombe sur une page supprimée et c'est regrettable. C'est juste une sécurité qui ne mange pas de pain. En parallèle, il faut continuer à renommer les autoroutes selon que ce sont des projets ou des anciens projets et à corriger dans les pages liées, comme vous l'avez fait jusqu'à présent. ****** Qu'en pensez-vous ? ;-) --G.E. 3 novembre 2008 à 11:13 (UTC) ******* 3 catégories selon un schéma passé, présent, futur : bonne idée ! On regrouperait du coup les autoroutes numérotées Bxx, Cxx, etc. dans une même catégorie : tout à fait, on gagne en clarté. La B55 qui est toujours en projet serait une exception qui confirmerait la règle... Il y aura donc des pages à fusionner (exemple qui me vient à l'esprit : A3 ancien numéro de l'A103 et A3 ancien projet). Tiens je me rends compte en écrivant çà que cela permettrait de voir d'un seul coup d'œil l'origine de certains des anciens numéros :) Padawan53 3 novembre 2008 à 11:46 (UTC) * A regrouper avec ancienne autoroute alors ? D'accord, mais en mettant "(Ancienne autoroute)" derrière le numéro ? et en précisant dans la page et dans la liste s'il s'agit d'un ancien numéro, projet, autoroute ... Car si on en met pas ça va pas non plus (sauf pour les Bxx ... Mais ça ferai bizarre d'en mettre qu'une sure deux) ? ça peut-être un bon compromis ! Jérémie 3 novembre 2008 à 12:29 (UTC) ** Non, les anciennes autoroutes sont des autoroutes qui ont existé et ont été déclassées. Il faut les laisser à part, d'autant qu'elles peuvent avoir des anciens numéros ! ;-) Si on est d'accord sur le concept (passé, présent, futur), nous devons associer un nom à la fusion des catégories et des listes "Ancien projet" + "Ancien numéro". Après, on fera naturellement le distinguo en interne entre les différents cas de figure. ** Dans le schéma proposé, la B55 doit comporter 2 fiches : une pour l'ancien projet et une pour le projet. Idem pour l'A56 et tout un tas de routes. De toutes façons, les Bxx, Cxx, etc. auront chacune une fiche (au minimum). ** Nous aurons donc : *** Autoroutes existantes : sans parenthèse *** Autoroutes en projet : (Projet) *** Autoroutes déclassées : (Ancienne autoroute) ou (Déclassement) ? *** Autoroutes homonymes : (Homonymie) *** Autoroutes abandonnées ou avec un numéro abandonné : (Ancien projet) ou (Ancien numéro) ou autre ? mais il faut s'accorder sur une seule parenthèse. *** Des pages de redirection ciblées pour qu'à chaque autoroute soit associé un nom sans parenthèse : Autoroute française A56 reverra sur Autoroute française A56 (Projet), Autoroute française A17 renverra sur Autoroute française A17 (Ancien projet), etc. ***--G.E. 3 novembre 2008 à 12:59 (UTC) **** çà me plait pas mal ! pour les autoroutes déclassées, on peut laisser (Ancienne autoroute) çà ne me choque pas. Ok aussi pour les pages de redirection. Mais pour la nouvelle catégorie, ni (Ancien projet) ni (Ancien numéro), sinon on retombe dans le débat ci-dessus ! Padawan53 3 novembre 2008 à 20:10 (UTC) ***** Pour unifier, quel nom, alors ? Ancien quoi ? On peut très bien tout regrouper sous la catégorie "Ancien projet". On est très près du but ! :-) --G.E. 4 novembre 2008 à 07:56 (UTC) ****** Ca ne plaira peut-être pas à Padawan mais on pourrait unifier les autoroutes passées (projets et autres) sous la bannière "Ancien numéro". Ce serait plus simple, non ?--G.E. 5 novembre 2008 à 16:30 (UTC) ******* Hier tu as proposé de regrouper sous la bannière (Ancien projet), et aujourd'hui, c'est sous la bannière (Ancien numéro) ? :D J'aime autant la solution d'hier ;) Ou bien on peut créer un nouveau nom style (Ce qui était prévu) ou (Ancienne prévision) ou bien (Projet originel)... Tiens, ce dernier sonne pas mal ^^ Padawan53 5 novembre 2008 à 17:19 (UTC) ...(suite) 3 * Il semblerait que nous nous avancions vers une fusion des actuelles catégories (Ancien projet) et (Ancien numéro). Reste à trouver le nom de cette nouvelle catégorie... Plusieurs choix pour mettre après le dénominateur commun Autoroute française Xii : ** (Passé) ** (Passée) avec un E pour accorder avec le mot "Autoroute" ** (Ce qui était prévu) ** (Ancienne prévision) ** (Projet originel) ** (Evolution passée) *Padawan53 22 novembre 2008 à 18:57 (UTC) *** Après y avoir été plutôt réticent, après tout je pense quand même que c'est "(Evolution passée)" qui irait le mieux d'après ce que tu proposes. Le problème c'est que ça fait un peu "lourd" mais trouver un seul mot qui convienne est quasiment impossible. Arnaud 23 novembre 2008 à 08:45 (UTC) **** On peut également garder une distinction entre "(Ancien nom)" lieu d'Ancien numéro et "(Ancien projet)". Aucune des solutions proposées plus haut ne me semble réellement satisfaisante.--G.E. 24 novembre 2008 à 10:44 (UTC) ***** On en reviendrait au débat : A700, A1 bis & Cie. sont-ils des anciens noms, anciens projets ou les 2 ? Padawan53 24 novembre 2008 à 17:36 (UTC) Skin Hello. Sorry that this message is in English! Wikia is updating its default skin to Monaco (skin info, features). None of the active admins will be affected by this change as you all have the "monobook" skin set in your personal already. It will affect new users, but anyone is welcome to register an account and choose another skin if they prefer. Admins can customise the skin for this wiki and there are instructions here (though only in English and German for now). If you need any help, or more information about this, please leave me a message here. I have recently created a French help wiki, and you are all invited to join and help to create instructions on this skin change and anything else! Angela (talk) 26 octobre 2008 à 04:58 (UTC) Fiche de suivi des autoroutes * Comme vous avez pu le voir, Jérem et moi avons posté le nouveau tableau de suivi des fiches autoroutières, au format Excel pour des raisons pratiques (plus facile à modifier pour nous ^^). Donc comme il a été dit, merci de ne pas le modifier directement mais de nous dire ce qui est à changer (la version la plus à jour étant sur nos disques durs ^^). Cependant, arrivez-vous à le télécharger et à le lire ? Car la (mauvaise) version mise en ligne hier soir a été bizarrement "endommagée" par les serveurs FTP de Free cette nuit... @ G.E. : ne peut-on rien faire pour poster des fichiers aux formats .xls, .xlsx (Excel 2007), .doc et .docx (Word 2007) sur le serveur du wiki ? Car il est impossible de mettre ce tableau en pdf sans qu'il soit coupé en plusieurs parties, ce qui est extrêmement gênant pour la lecture... Arnaud 30 octobre 2008 à 08:43 (UTC) ** Excusez-moi mais je n'ai pas vu où vous avez posté ce fichier... Sur le wiki, on peut poster des fichiers avec le format Google Spreadsheet mais je ne les ai jamais manipulés. En revanche, les fichiers Word ne sont pas autorisés. Tu dois parvenir à créer des fichiers pdf potables à partir d'Excel en registrant au format paysage et en serrant les colonnes.--G.E. 30 octobre 2008 à 11:43 (UTC) *** En fait, si t'avais pas vu, on l'avais mis sur un FTP (Free....) et mis le lien dans la fiche de suivi des autoroutes. Mais j'ai réussi à bricoler un peu et à faire rentrer le tout dans un pdf ; c'est juste dommage qu'il faille tellement zoomer... Arnaud 30 octobre 2008 à 18:44 (UTC) ****Même petit, c'est clair en zoomant. Du beau travail de suivi qui me permets de comprendre comment vous vous retrouvez dans notre dédale d'autoroutes. ;-) --G.E. 30 octobre 2008 à 18:58 (UTC) Modèle Espace Wikisara * À votre avis, est-ce-que ce bandeau ( ) peut être utilisé sur les pages concernées afin de rendre plus accessible l'aide par exemple aux wikisaranautes ? Nono07 30 octobre 2008 à 12:23 (UTC). * Très bonne idée !--G.E. 30 octobre 2008 à 12:24 (UTC) Images des fiches autoroutes belges * Je pense que l'on en a déjà parlé auparavant mais suite au grand nombre d'images posté par Benjinator provenant de Wikipedia, je préfère réagir. Des problèmes pourraient survenir avec le staff de Wikipedia car si nous n'autorisons pas le copiage d'images depuis Wikisara, nous ne devons pas utiliser les images de Wikipedia sans l'autorisation expresse du staff. Il me semblerait donc plus logique de chercher des images sur d'autres sites webs ou serveur photo (Flickr, Picasa...). Sylvain 59 31 octobre 2008 à 22:21 (UTC) ** Ca me pose également un problème, d'autant que j'en avais déjà discuté avec Benjinator. Ceci dit, nous pouvons utiliser des images de WP en précisant la source et surtout la licence, ce qui n'est pas fait ici. Dans l'immédiat, il faudrait donc reprendre toutes les images des autoroutes belges et préciser d'où elles viennent.--G.E. 1 novembre 2008 à 07:05 (UTC) *** Par contre, j'ai vu récemment que certaines images sont sans copyright sur WP (il y a des fois le symbole copyless). Mais ça concerne surtout les schémas et les images anciennes, d'archive (appartenant donc au domaine public). Il faudrait donc vérifier tout ça... Arnaud 1 novembre 2008 à 08:58 (UTC) Nouveau modèle : Cadre RNF * A la suite d'une remarque de Nono07, j'ai eu l'idée d'automatiser les cadres présentant les RN. Actuellement, ils sont définis fiche par fiche, ce qui n'est pas très pratique pour les gérer. Je propose donc le modèle permettant de simplifier les choses. Un exemple d'utilisation se trouve sur la . Avant de généraliser ce modèle, j'aimerais recueillir vos avis. A terme, on pourra l'appliquer aux autoroutes, aux rocades, aux routes départementales, etc.--G.E. 1 novembre 2008 à 18:42 (UTC) ** Cela me parait pas mal du tout. Pour le moment, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.Sylvain 59 1 novembre 2008 à 22:11 (UTC) *** Ce qui est bête, c'est que Jéjé64 a presque fini de reprendre les fiches des RN pour mettre les bandeaux..... C'est dommage de ne pas avoir eu l'idée plus tôt !--G.E. 2 novembre 2008 à 08:53 (UTC) **** Oui, c'est dommage ... Toutes les vacances y sont passées ! Logales 2 novembre 2008 à 09:15 (UTC) ***** Pour les autoroutes, je ne pense pas que ça soit utile puisqu'on harmonise déjà les cadres avec le code actuel. Arnaud 2 novembre 2008 à 09:17 (UTC) ****** Oui il me reste juste une centaine de pages et je suis pas du tout chaud pour tout recommencer, du moins pas tout seul, à plusieurs pourquoi pas (soyons fous ^^) mais tout seul même si tu fais à ton rythme au bout de la millième page tu n'en peux vraiment plus, moi vraiment j'en peux plus la, donc tout seul je vais pas m'y lancer, à 3 ou 4 pourquoi pas, mais j'ai pleins d'autres trucs à faire (tarifs des péages, aires, fiches départementales ...). Jéjé64 2 novembre 2008 à 16:53 (UTC) ******* Bon alors qu'est ce que je fais ? Je finis ou j'attend ? Jéjé64 2 novembre 2008 à 21:06 (UTC) ******** Pour le moment, on ne va pas te faire reprendre les fiches que tu as déjà traitées. Tu risques de saturer et ce n'est pas le but. Si ça t'intéresse, tu peux en revanche insérer ce nouveau modèle pour les RN que tu vas mettre aux normes (RN > 700 si j'ai bien suivi). Pour les autres, on y reviendra progressivement.--G.E. 2 novembre 2008 à 21:27 (UTC) * Ok d'accord mais pour ce nouveau modèle, je met tout le texte ou juste le plus important, à savoir ceux qui y est déjà ? Jéjé64 2 novembre 2008 à 21:40 (UTC) ** Pour ce nouveau modèle, tu ne mets que les informations dont tu as besoin. Tu as de la chance car ces RN à grand numéro n'ont eu qu'un seul parcours. Tu pourras donc facilement faire du copier-coller. Il y a juste une petite subtilité pour le critère "Région=". Tu dois juste le mettre au pluriel ("Région's'=") s'il y a plusieurs régions traversées pour faire apparaître le pluriel dans le cadre...--G.E. 2 novembre 2008 à 21:46 (UTC) *** Ok je vais essayer ça . Jéjé64 3 novembre 2008 à 13:11 (UTC) **** Je viens de corriger la fiche de la RN814 car il y a une option spéciale pour les RN actuelles. Quand tu as des images à redimensionner (pour qu'elles ne soient pas trop étirées), tu as l'option "Taille=".--G.E. 5 novembre 2008 à 16:28 (UTC) ***** Ok je tiens à te dire que je vais moins avancer pour les bandeaux car j'ai la fin du trimestre à la fin du mois et avec la reprise j'ai peu de temps pour venir sur le wiki, déjà aujourd'hui j'ai pas pu beaucoup, je vais essayer de finir entre ce week end et mardi et mercredi, mais en semaine je serais pas la. Au fait si quelqu'un est motivé pour changer les tarifs des péages, je le laisse car moi je peux m'en occuper mais d'ici la fin novembre, ça fait loin :S Jéjé64 5 novembre 2008 à 20:20 (UTC) Fin des bandeaux, nouveaux logos des DIR * Bon beh voilà j'ai enfin terminer de poser les bandeaux sur les différentes fiches des RN ainsi que sur les routes impériales, à présent il ne les manque plus que sur les autoroutes, mais ça je laisse faire à Arnaud et Jerem ^^ * Autre point, j'ai trouvé sur le net les logos des DIR en place sauf malheureusement celui de la DIR Ile de France, par contre ils proviennent du site bison futé, je n'ai pas demandé, est ce que je peux les mettre sur le wiki comme les logos des départements et des régions qui sont eux sans copyright ? Car si je leur demande je pense que la réponse sera négative. G.E. je peux ? Jéjé64 9 novembre 2008 à 17:00 (UTC) ** Merci Jéjé, pour ce remarquable travail ! Désormais, toutes nos fiches ont des bandeaux à jour. Il faut juste installer le nouveau modèle de présentation des RN pour les RN1 à 700 mais je pense qu'on peut le faire progressivement. ** Pour le logo des DIR, tu peux les importer dans le cadre du fair use. Il faut alors en mentionner la source et ne les utiliser qu'une seule fois.--G.E. 9 novembre 2008 à 18:45 (UTC) *** Ok pour les logos lors de l'importation c'est quoi le cadre du fair use ? Sinon je met obligatoirement la mention même sans autorisation ? Ou alors je n'écris rien comme pour les logos des départements ?? Jéjé64 9 novembre 2008 à 19:24 (UTC) **** Voilà, tu fais exactement comme pour les départements. Tu as le droit d'utiliser certaines images comme les logos des marques et des départements dans la mesure où tu veux seulement les présenter (c'est ce que l'on appelle le fair use).--G.E. 10 novembre 2008 à 07:32 (UTC) ***** Ah ok je connaissais pas, c'est sympa ce système. Je les importerais tout à l'heure. Jéjé64 10 novembre 2008 à 16:32 (UTC) Du nouveau à propos des fiches ferroviaires * J'ai réalisé sur la fiche Tramway de la Martinique un cadre en haut à droite et un modèle . Maintenant il faut voir si les couleurs vont bien, car je pense qu'il faudrait appliquer cela aux autres fiches ferroviaires. À vous de juger ! :Nono07 10 novembre 2008 à 16:12 (UTC). Question pour modèle de l'A1 Salut ! J'ai créer le modèle de l'A1 (Modèle:Autoroute française A1) et est ce que j'ai bien fait de mettre les anciens numéros ou ne fallait-il pas les mettre ? Jéjé64 13 novembre 2008 à 15:31 (UTC) Carte ASF Est ce que quelqu'un arrive à afficher cette carte ? Moi ça charge mais elle ne s'ouvre pas, avez vous le même problème ? (http://www.asf.fr/control/index.aspx?pageid=Internet2007.12150) Jéjé64 23 novembre 2008 à 13:23 (UTC) * Ca fonctionne très bien... ** Le chargement dure combien de temps ? Tu es avec Internet Explorer quand tu l'allumes ? Jéjé64 23 novembre 2008 à 16:10 (UTC) *** Non, Firefox. Et le chargement est très rapide. Arnaud 23 novembre 2008 à 17:49 (UTC) **** Tu as la possibilité d'essayer avec IE stp ? Je n'ai pas Firefox. Jéjé64 24 novembre 2008 à 06:43 (UTC) ***** Ben chez moi ça marche tip top avec IE, et avec Firefox..., mais hier ça avait effectivement du mal... Jérémie 24 novembre 2008 à 10:38 (UTC) ****** Au pire, vous avez les cartes pdf...--G.E. 24 novembre 2008 à 10:41 (UTC) ******* Chez moi aussi avec IE c'est nickel. Il doit te manquer un plugin (ne me demande pas lequel, j'en sais rien ^^). Arnaud 24 novembre 2008 à 11:24 (UTC) ******** Ca ne me marche toujours pas, pourtant la semaine dernière ça fonctionnait très bien mais depuis ce week end ça charge mais ça ne s'ouvre pas. Puis les PDF ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Pour les plugin, je pense l'avoir, si tu aurais un nom ou un lien, ça m'aiderait un peu plus, mais je suis quasiment sur d'être à jour, bizarre ... Jéjé64 24 novembre 2008 à 17:12 (UTC) ********* Rien du tout que ce soit sur IE ou Firefox ! Sylvain 59 24 novembre 2008 à 18:33 (UTC) ---- Forum